


Over Pie

by crescent_gaia



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>August knows his path and has to set Abbie on hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jazzfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzfic/gifts).



> I do not own _Sleepy Hollow_ or any of its characters. Please enjoy.

August Corbin looked at the teenager in the interrogation room from behind the glass. He realized the last time he saw Abbie Mills, she was just out of the woods and too scared to realize the truth of what she saw. A completely different teenager from her sister, who was bouncing from home to home until Corbin gave her a gentle push towards some military friends. She went at that like a duck to water, but Abbie… Abbie was different. This was also a strange quirk of her normal straight A student life, but he would get to the root of the problem. It’s what he had to do. 

He had to do it because, the night after the girls were found in the woods, he went to his favorite diner. He was sitting, enjoying a piece of pie after a very long day, and a little girl with blonde hair sat down across from him. She pulled out a tarot deck and started placing down cards without shuffling. He watched her carefully as she placed down two cards – the page of wands and the page of swords. She drew the knight of cups and put it above the two pages. “Which one am I?”

“The knight, of course.” The girl looked up at August. “I was told to come and find you – that you would understand what I am about to tell you.”

“Who told you that?” 

“Katrina Crane,” the girl answered.

August blinked at her. He knew the name, of course, as it came up in the research he did about Sleepy Hollow. He just didn’t understand why he was the one who had to become the Keeper. Or that it seemed like there was more to everything that was happening in his small town. Not that excitement wasn’t a bad thing, but he really could only take so much. Young girls carrying tarot cards were tamer than anything he read about. “Alright. What are you to tell me?”

“Two sisters – one that will take over for you and one that is the Second Witness. You will know them from each other for the Keeper is strong in her convictions. She tells the truth of what she saw, even if the rest of the world thinks that she is insane. The Second Witness does not yet believe and it will take a great loss for her to understand.” The girl took the knight card off of the table. “I am sorry, August Corbin, that you will be that loss. But it will help her to believe in order to be what she is destined for.”

August nodded. “I am willing and all lives end. Nobody gets out of life alive, after all,” he said with a light chuckle.

The girl smiled, her eyes full of sadness. “I know. Good luck, as your path is not the easiest one.” She moved to leave.

“Wait,” August said. “What’s your name?”

“It is less a name and more a title,” the girl said. “I am Fate, August Corbin, and I am sorry that your life is completely written. So is the next Keeper’s. It is the Second Witness who is unwritten and can go along either path. Just make sure she goes along the right one.”

“Sheriff?” A voice asked, bringing him out of his memory and back to the present. “Are you alright?”

“Yes,” August said. He took the file offered to him and went into the interrogation room. He sat down across from Abbie and opened the file. “Hello again.”

Abbie looked up from the table. She looked small and a bit scared to be there. “Hi,” she said quietly.

August smiled at her. “Are you hungry?”

“What?”

“Are you hungry?” August asked again. “I know a good place to get a piece of pie.”

“I’m not under arrest?”

“It was a small item, you admitted what you did, and the shop keeper might bar you for a while, but no, you aren’t. Come get a piece of pie with me and let’s talk,” August said.

Abbie nodded, getting up and taking her coat when it was offered to her. She walked out with the Sheriff and went with him to the diner in town. She got out and went inside with him, sitting down in the booth and continuing to look down at the table.

August sat down across from her and smiled to the waitress. “Two pieces of pie.” The waitress nodded and went to get the order. “Now, there’s a rule with pie.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. You have from now until I am done eating to talk to me about what is really wrong. About why you stole when you haven’t done anything wrong for a long time now,” August said. 

Abbie fiddled a bit before saying, softly, “I just wanted some attention and it seems the only way is to do something that people don’t like.”

“There’s another way, if you’re open to a suggestion.”

“What?” Abbie asked.

“I hear that you’re graduating early – a whole year early – and that you got into your school of choice. When you’re done, come back and join us. I really can’t see you in any other profession, Abbie. Can you?”

Abbie sat back and thought about it before shaking her head no. “It would be nice to come back.”

August smiled. “Then do so. And keep in touch while you’re gone. You know that I don’t mind hearing from you. Even more so when you’re not getting into trouble. I would have listened to you. I’ll always listen to you.”

Abbie smiled at that. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” August said and started to eat his pie. Abbie followed suit, while talking about the stupid kids at school who teased her. He just listened to her, giving some advice, but mostly listening. He could only hope that, in a few years, she’d follow his advice and come home. If not to be the Second Witness, then to be the best Sheriff that Sleepy Hollow ever had.


End file.
